


Changing Everything

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is assigned to protect Draco after he is bombarded with death threats, they are forced to share a bed at the manor and sexy times ensue.<br/>This was written quite some time ago for the lovely enchanted_jae for a past birthday. She wanted bottom!Draco and an Auror fic. She seemed to enjoy this and I hope everyone else does now that I'm posting it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Everything

**Changing Everything… by HPFangirl71**

“Of all the Aurors in the field, why did they have to assign me to guard you? What did I do to deserve that?” Harry groused out loud to his schoolyard nemesis Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked at him with a petulant look upon his face.

“Guess they figured only the best would do for a Malfoy,” he sneered.

Harry blinked in surprise at the backhanded compliment. He slumped down onto a sofa in the middle of Malfoy Manor where he was stuck spending the night, protecting Malfoy from the impending threats of a rogue group of former Death Eaters. It seemed Malfoy’s recent good deeds and charitable contributions had earned him the title of traitor amongst his former friends. 

“So what do you do for a good time here at the Manor?”

“Oh the usual… count our money, beat the house elves…”

The playful grin on Malfoy’s face seemed out of place but his humor made Harry chuckle just a bit. Malfoy conjured up two glasses of lemonade, handed one to Potter and sat down upon the sofa, fairly close to the man. Harry wasn’t used to spending time with Malfoy, but perhaps it wouldn’t really be so bad. He seemed to have changed since their school years. He wasn’t so much the arrogant stuck up git Harry remembered.

Harry took a sip of his drink, pleasantly shocked to find it spiked with alcohol. He was on duty but he figured he deserved to imbibe just a bit. The two men sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until Malfoy finally broke the silence with a harrowing statement.

“I don’t want to die Potter…”

Harry looked at him in a sobering way before trying to reassure him of his safety.

“I’m not going to let anyone to kill you Malfoy. I mean seriously, who would I have to taunt and tease if you weren’t around?”

Harry tried grinning at the man but he could see the obvious fear in his eyes. Instinctively, he reached out a hand to pat the man on the back. It seemed like an awkward gesture but it wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for anyone else. Malfoy looked at him, Harry’s reassuring words and touch alleviating the fear just a bit. 

“Maybe we should just call it a night” Draco remarked as he downed the last of his drink.

“Sure… Hope you have a sofa in that room of yours though because I’m not leaving your side tonight” Harry stated quite bluntly as he rose from the couch, his Auror robes billowing about him. 

Draco became suddenly nervous “There really isn’t any need Potter. I mean you don’t seriously think…”

Harry was quick to cut his words off “It’s exactly what I think. While we’re asleep would be the perfect time for them to strike, especially if they realize we’re separated”

Fear clouded up like a storm within Draco’s grey eyes. Harry could tell the man was again worried about his safety. 

“Fine, there’s no sofa in my room but the bed is large enough to hold us both comfortably” Draco blushed slightly as he made the offer. 

Silently Harry nodded in agreement and followed the man up the large spiral staircase. He was surprised at the simplicity of the bedroom in which Draco led him. The room was done up in cherry wood and bright colors but seemed extremely uncluttered for someone Harry had imagined to have more than he needed. The large bed in the middle of the room looked surprisingly inviting with its cheery quilting and large overstuffed pillows.

Harry sat upon the edge of the bed and stooped down to remove his boots. Harry pulled at the fastenings of his Auror robes, which always seemed to give him a hard time no matter how many times he wore the uniform. As he fumbled with the ridiculous fasteners, he was suddenly surprised to feel Malfoy’s hands coming up to help.

“Still as helpless as ever, I see…” Malfoy said with a playful chuckle.

Harry realized that Malfoy himself was completely bare-chested, his button up shirt thrown casually across a nearby chair. He mumbled his thanks and quickly backed away. The sudden urge to rub his hands caressingly across Malfoy’s muscles quickly pushed to the back of his mind. What in Merlin, was he thinking anyways? This was Malfoy; there was no way he should be thinking such things.

Harry pulled the voluminous robes from around his shoulders and folded them neatly before setting them in a pile beside the bed. He only took the time to be so neat and fastidious to avoid seeing Malfoy remove his belt and pants. Harry didn’t look up until he felt a dip in the other side of the bed. Quickly he tore off his tee shirt and jeans. Nervously slipping beneath the covers, he could feel the heat of Malfoy’s body lying next to him. He mumbled a muffled good night to his host before turning himself away from the man. He clung desperately to the edge as he tried to ignore the growing ache within his groin. Hell, this was Malfoy, he tried reminding himself, and the man would probably hex him at the mere mention of the problem steadily growing within his boxers. 

Harry closed his eyes tightly in an effort to will his erection down. He tried to surreptitiously adjust himself, which was difficult since he wasn’t sure whether Malfoy was watching him, or not. This just might be the most uncomfortable night of Harry’s entire career. Why did his cock pick now to take a sudden interest in Malfoy, when he had no way of relieving the matter? Harry had lain there in agony for what seemed like ages but might have only been mere moments when he felt a sudden shift in the mattress. He felt Malfoy’s breath hot against his ear as the man whispered a string of words Harry had never thought he’d ever hear him utter.

“I’ll help you take care of your hard on if you help take care of mine”

Harry was shocked as hell at the blonde’s words, he had to be dreaming, this couldn’t really be happening. When Malfoy reached around to palm the front of Harry’s underpants, he knew this wasn’t just a dream. Turning himself around to face Draco’s intense gaze, Harry was afraid he might be disappointed. He was afraid that Malfoy might just be testing him, trying to take the mickey out of him as they’d always done back in their Hogwarts days. 

“What exactly do you want Malfoy?” 

“Just you Harry, it’s always been just you…” 

Harry caught sight of something resembling longing within Draco’s gaze and it suddenly had him deciding to take a risk. He pulled the man closer, frotting their bodies together as his lips claimed an equally eager pair. Malfoy’s tongue was pushing into his mouth and the taste of peppermint upon Harry’s tongue was quite appealing. Harry’s hands were pressing up against a hard muscular chest as his groin ground against a sharp hipbone. 

“Fuck Malfoy” Harry gasped out the expletive without even meaning to…

“Yeah Potter, that’s exactly what I want you to do”

Harry was shocked by those words but also completely turned on by the raw truthfulness of them. Harry whispered a bit of wandless magic that had them both completely undressed beneath the cozy covers, Malfoy’s skin warm and inviting against his own naked flesh. He let a hand travel down to cup the man’s arse within his grip and heard a groan escape Malfoy’s lips. He let his mouth travel past Malfoy’s chin, biting and sucking at his throat while he felt Malfoy’s hands traveling down his spine, making his body tingle with desire. Harry’s brain completely shut off from anything except the sensation of another cock pressing firm and needy against his frame. 

Suddenly without any warning, Draco pulled away only to travel down Harry’s body and engulf his cock with his mouth. The feel of his member being pulled into that warm wet heat was almost too much. Harry gasped aloud, all the while trying hard to control his excitement. Draco Malfoy was sucking him off! Harry thought he’d never live to see the day but it felt so fucking amazing that every synapse in his brain seemed to be in overload. He moaned as he thrust into Malfoy’s sweet mouth and his hands tore at the blonde locks as well.

After only moments, Harry had had enough, he pulled the other man from off his cock, successfully pinning him beneath his frame. The way Malfoy looked up at him with lust-glazed eyes and it made Harry want him even more. He conjured a tube of lube from Godric only knew and quickly coated two fingers with the slippery stuff. His fingers were slick as they penetrated the ring of tight muscles protecting Draco’s arsehole. Harry worked a steady rhythm, being sure to hit the man’s prostate with every other thrust. Malfoy was panting and writhing beneath him and it made his cock twitch eagerly.

“Don’t tease Potter, I want your cock”

Harry needed no further invitation as he quickly lubed his member and lined himself up for entry. He tried entering the man slowly but Draco’s hips thrust downward, fully engulfing Harry’s cock and sending a barrage of colors popping before Harry’s eyes. The feel of that tight hole gripping him so sweetly was almost his undoing. He grasped Draco’s hips to still the man just a moment so he could steady himself. Lips came crashing down upon equally eager lips and a greedy tongue invaded his mouth. Harry’s thrusts were slow yet steady at first but soon he was pounding relentlessly into Draco’s body. Pleasurable expletives escaped both their mouths as they came hard together. Not wanting this amazing feeling to end, Harry clung to Malfoy desperately. 

Again, their mouths found one another, only this time it was a kiss filled with tenderness. Harry’s fingers softly caressed the side of Draco’s face as Harry pulled his flaccid cock from within the confines of the other man’s body. He pulled himself from atop Draco and lay there absorbing what had just taken place. 

“Don’t worry Potter, this doesn’t have to change anything” Malfoy whispered into the dark silence.

“Fuck it doesn’t…,” he said as his head turned to gaze at the man. 

Harry tried willing his thoughts to the man but instead of speaking, he grasped the man’s hand, pulling him into a gripping embrace. Holding him tightly, he lay quietly stroking the man’s soft blonde hair with feather light strokes. A soft kiss atop Malfoy’s head had the other man looking up into Harry’s green eyes.

“This changes everything… It changes everything and we both know it”

Harry uttered those words softly into the surrounding dark but the impact of them was earth shattering as the two men lay entwined, falling safely asleep in one another’s arms…


End file.
